With the development of information and communications technology, a terminal, for example, a personal digital assistants (PDA) may support multimedia functionality. Since a smart device has a close relationship with daily life, private information of an individual and classified information of a business may remain in terminals and thus, an access to information stored in the terminals may be required.
Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2013-0044107 relates to a terminal control security system and method based on management policies, and suggests technology that may prevent an information leakage by directly limiting a use of a mobile terminal according to authority of a mobile terminal user. Accordingly, technology to increase security of a smart device has been proposed. However, technology for preventing business information from leaking out through a social network service (SNS) may be needed when a user uses the SNS.